Holiday Magik
by Charlottlette
Summary: Cardcaptors Li and Sakura have grown up and married, and now must pass on the Clow legacy to their children Sierra and Rei. Will they succeed in time before an old enemy reappears?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. All the characters are not mine. I used the english names here so please don't hate me, it was just easier considering I already typed this a long time ago. Please read and review! Thanks! Holiday Magik Proloque  
  
He remembered the day he had created them. He had created them out of fear for his own safety just as he done so many lifetimes before.  
  
There was another powerful force out there, even stronger than he was, that hadn't become aware of their power yet in this lifetime.  
  
He was taking no chances. He created Spinner in the same way that he had created Keroberos, and created his human form guardian in a female form. She was at his side instantly, trying to ease his concerns.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you, master?" she asks.  
  
He looked at her then, her pretty feminine face beset with worry for him. He stroked her face lovingly. You remind me so much of Yue, he thought.  
  
"It'll only be a matter of time..." he told her.  
  
"Sakura! You made it just in time. We were just about to start decorating the Christmas tree." Li says.  
  
Eli and Madison turned and smiled, greeting their arriving friend. Li walked over to Sakura and helped her take off her coats, warming her cold face with his hands.  
  
"It must be really cold out there. I'll get you some hot chocolate." Li offers.  
  
"I tried to close early, but the students were very eager today. Their euthasium is so rewarding to me." Sakura says.  
  
She raises her hands to meet his and their eyes meet. He smiles as they come together for a long, passionate kiss. Madison smiles.  
  
"I'm so glad they're still so passionate for each other after all this time." she says.  
  
"I thought the kids would be with her though." Eli says.  
  
"Oh! Didn't I tell you? Tori and Julian took them to the mall to get some last minute Christmas gifts." Madison says.  
  
  
  
Sierra couldn't believe how happy she was. She had found presents for everyone on her list. She had already bought a few, but she had finally finished her shopping. She had bought a photo frame kit for uncles Tori and Julian, who were chaperoning her and her friends that day at the mall. She had bought a tai chi video for her parents, and a fancy new tea set for her uncle Eli and aunt Madison.  
  
She and her friends Serenity and Rei had gone to the mall and had picked up Serenity's boyfriend Angel when he had gotten off work.  
  
He was a volunteer for the local charity drive, and was soliciting for them in front of the mall. Despite being wheelchair bound, he was an accomplished painter and musician, and they were delighted to see him playing guitar for the masses.  
  
"You play wonderfully, Angel." Sierra told him.  
  
He blushed. "That's quite a compliment coming from you, Sierra. Thank you." he says.  
  
This was the time of year that Sierra reflected on all the things in her life she was grateful for.  
  
One of the things she was most grateful for was her friends and family.  
  
Serenity was her best friend, they had been best friends since they were little. They were both only children, Serenity the daughter of her parents' friends Zack and Chelsea, and Sierra the daughter of Li and Sakura.  
  
Rei was the only son of her uncle Eli and aunt Madison and he was like a member of the family. They had all grown up together and she was glad they were all at the mall together.  
  
She looked up at her uncles Tori and Julian. The two men had been together for as long as she could remember, her mother's brother and his best friend. She hoped someday to find someone to make her as happy as they did for each other.  
  
She felt that way sometimes around Rei, but they were way too young to be anything more than friends. She did think he was very cute, though, with his short dark hair and sky blue eyes. She and Serenity would giggle as they shared stories about Rei and Angel, about how cute they were and how much fun it was spending time with them. They hoped that Angel's mom, Nikki, would get some time off from her job in the military to be able to spend time with him for Christmas. Sierra blushed as her uncle Julian bent down to face her. He was so cute and nice to her, she couldn't help but be flattered.  
  
"I think that shop we talked about is just around the corner." he tells her.  
  
Tori smirked. "You mean Smiley's, that place eveyone's been talking about?" he asks.  
  
Julian smiles. "Yeah. Let's go check it out." he says.  
  
He takes her hand and leads them around the corner. Sierra gasps.  
  
It had to be the largest candy store she had ever seen. She wasn't surprised that Julian had brought them there. He had an insatiable appetite and never gained any weight. Her parents always agreed that a healthy appetite was a good thing. She and her uncle Tori were healthty eaters as well, him always teasing her about hers. He would tease her often, as he had once teased her mother, sometimes being scolded by Julian if he was too rough with them.  
  
Sierra laughs and grabs Serenity's hand, the two of them checking out all the different selections of candy. Rei and Angel stood by quietly, watching the girls as they giggled amongst themselves, trying on wax lips and spinning spin pops.  
  
"You didn't buy anything today, Rei." Angel says.  
  
"I'm making all my gifts by hand. It's sorta a tradition in my family." Rei says.  
  
"I guess it's nice to spend the holidays at home, traveling so much of the time." Angel says.  
  
"Yeah. Mom's career does keep us on the road quite a bit, but we all try to be together for Christmas." Rei says.  
  
Rei reflected on this for a moment. He and his dad often accompained his mother on her trips when she would premiere her latest designs. She had been a clothing designer for many years, and was famous internationally for her unusual designs. Almost all the clothes in the family's wardrobe she had made herself, and she always presented her clothing as gifts to those close to her. His aunt Sakura had been wearing her designs since they were children, and was one of her biggest influences.  
  
"I wrote a song for Serenity that I'm going to play for her at the school's dance contest. Are you nervous about the contest, Rei?" Angel asks.  
  
He hadn't thought about the contest for a couple weeks. He had planned on entering, but hadn't done so. He knew Sierra had entered. She was to perform a Brazillian style dance she and Serenity had learned in music class which his mother was designing the dress for.  
  
"Your mother showed me Sierra's dress. She's going to be very cute in it. You should partner with her, you're a great dancer." Angel says.  
  
Rei blushed. "I don't know..." he stammers. 


	2. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer-Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. Only the characters of Sierra, Rei and their friends belong to me.  
  
Angel laughs. Both boys turned and joined their party as they found themselves at the counter of an ice cream shop.  
  
"This is what we came for, why everyone's talking about this place. Smiley's is a combination candy store/ ice cream shop." Julian says.  
  
"Good afternoon, folks! Welcome to Smiley's! Which one wants to try their hand at making your own ice cream?" the owner asks.  
  
"What?" Sierra asks.  
  
"Here at Smiley's, all of our ice cream is handmade by our customers! Would you like to try your hand at it, young lady?" he asks Sierra.  
  
"Me?" she asks.  
  
He escorts her to the back of the store, her friends following her. He waves to the crowd that has gathered. He hands Sierra and Serenity aprons as he shows them how it's done.  
  
"We make all of our ice cream the old fashioned way. All you have to do is take that large spatula over there and move it up and down against the side of the vat until the mixture freezes. Do you think you can do that?" he asks.  
  
Sierra looks at him and smiles. "I'll try my best!" she says.  
  
The crowd applauds. Rei frowned, concerned for the two girls.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei. We'll help them if they need it." Tori told him.  
  
Sierra gingerly picked up the spatula and placed it in the heavy cream. Serenity came over to her aid as the two girls manuevered the mixture in the container, smiling as they watched their efforts soften into a smooth, creamy texture.  
  
"Oh, it smells wonderful! This is so much fun, Serenity!!" Sierra says.  
  
Serenity nodded, agreeing with her. Once they finished making the ice cream, everyone in the shop bought some, flavoring the mild vaniila dessert with their preferences in toppings. The shop's other speciality were their pretzel cones, so they all decided to give it a try.  
  
"The salt is supposed to enhance the flavor of the ice cream." Julian says.  
  
They had all gotten various toppings, but Julian had loaded up with every topping imaginable. He offered Sierra a taste of his.  
  
"Thank you for bringing us, Uncle Julian, Uncle Tori." Sierra says.  
  
"Just don't eat so much that you get any fatter than you already are." Tori teases.  
  
"Uncle Tori!" Sierra exclaims.  
  
Julian smiled. He was glad his niece and her friends were happy. It was times like this, being together with them all that meant everything to him.  
  
  
  
Angel laughs. Both boys turned and joined their party as they found themselves at the counter of an ice cream shop.  
  
"This is what we came for, why everyone's talking about this place. Smiley's is a combination candy store/ ice cream shop." Julian says.  
  
"Good afternoon, folks! Welcome to Smiley's! Which one wants to try their hand at making your own ice cream?" the owner asks.  
  
"What?" Sierra asks.  
  
"Here at Smiley's, all of our ice cream is handmade by our customers! Would you like to try your hand at it, young lady?" he asks Sierra.  
  
"Me?" she asks.  
  
He escorts her to the back of the store, her friends following her. He waves to the crowd that has gathered. He hands Sierra and Serenity aprons as he shows them how it's done.  
  
"We make all of our ice cream the old fashioned way. All you have to do is take that large spatula over there and move it up and down against the side of the vat until the mixture freezes. Do you think you can do that?" he asks.  
  
Sierra looks at him and smiles. "I'll try my best!" she says.  
  
The crowd applauds. Rei frowned, concerned for the two girls.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei. We'll help them if they need it." Tori told him.  
  
Sierra gingerly picked up the spatula and placed it in the heavy cream. Serenity came over to her aid as the two girls manuevered the mixture in the container, smiling as they watched their efforts soften into a smooth, creamy texture.  
  
"Oh, it smells wonderful! This is so much fun, Serenity!!" Sierra says.  
  
Serenity nodded, agreeing with her. Once they finished making the ice cream, everyone in the shop bought some, flavoring the mild vaniila dessert with their preferences in toppings. The shop's other speciality were their pretzel cones, so they all decided to give it a try.  
  
"The salt is supposed to enhance the flavor of the ice cream." Julian says.  
  
They had all gotten various toppings, but Julian had loaded up with every topping imaginable. He offered Sierra a taste of his.  
  
"Thank you for bringing us, Uncle Julian, Uncle Tori." Sierra says.  
  
"Just don't eat so much that you get any fatter than you already are." Tori teases.  
  
"Uncle Tori!" Sierra exclaims.  
  
Julian smiled. He was glad his niece and her friends were happy. It was times like this, being together with them all that meant everything to him.  
  
  
  
It seemed like ages since Sakura had woken up in the middle of the night, unable to fall asleep again. She sat up in bed in the darkness and looked at Li, sleeping soundly beside her. He was still so boyish handsome, with his short dark hair and expressive brown eyes.  
  
He woke up suddenly and saw that Sakura was awake as well. He raised a hand to touch her back.  
  
"Is everything okay, Sakura?" he asks.  
  
She looks back at him.  
  
"Li, do you remember that promise we made to each other so many years ago?" she asks.  
  
"Promise?" Li mutters sleepily.  
  
"The promise we made about not revealing our secret to Sierra and Rei. I'm not sure we made the right decision." she says.  
  
He sat up then.  
  
"We decided we wouldn't tell them so that they could lead a normal life. Why are you having doubts?" he asks.  
  
"Well, considering that both of us inherited Clow's magic, haven't you ever given any thought that maybe the two of them would have the power too?" she asks.  
  
"It crosses my mind all the time, but it's not likely. You have to remember that in my family, only my mother and I have the power, and in yours, only you and your brother. As far as Rei goes, I'm sure Eli and Madison are prepared." Li says.  
  
"So what do we do if Sierra eventually starts showing signs of having the power too?" she asks.  
  
Li sighs. "I guess we'll have to deal with it as it comes." he tells her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eli, too, was restless that night. He left Madison's side and went to sit in his chair to think.  
  
Christmas had always held many memories for him. He smiled, thinking of this. He remembered the first holidays he had spent with Yue and Keroberos, and the first with Ruby and Spinner.  
  
Both of his human form guardians had made special requests of him. Ruby had asked to share his bed for one night to share their closeness as they slept. Yue had asked for more.  
  
I could never refuse him, Eli thought. I had loved him as much as he had loved me. He remembered the day that they finally said goodbye for good...  
  
Yue had come to him for answers once he had revealed himself and it was like time had stood still.  
  
"You have a new mistress now, Yue, and someone new to love. Your responability is to them now." Eli said.  
  
His eyes softened as his former guardian moved closer to him. Their eyes met and Eli noticed that he was trembling.  
  
"Clow..." Yue says.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt Yue's breath against his face.  
  
"Yue...I won't push you away if this is what you want, you know that, but there are other involved besides us." Eli says.  
  
He felt Yue's hand touch his face as he leaned forward and gave his former master such a sweet, gentle kiss that it left him breathless...  
  
"Thank you." Yue says.  
  
"For what?" Eli asks.  
  
"For...everything." Yue sighs.  
  
Eli smiles. "Thank you, Yue." he says. 


	3. christmas wishes

Disclaimer-Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors does not belong to me.  
  
Always. He had always underestimated her.  
  
"He probably never thought I would come to my power again." she laughed.  
  
She knew the extent of her power. She didn't need a staff in which to harness her powers. She too, had created two guardians, one a pair of white doves and the other, her human form guardian in the guise of a young boy, part of her plan to finally get her revenge after all these lifetimes. She smiled, thinking of this.  
  
"We may not have met in this lifetime, Clow Reed, but I promise you will remember me...when the time comes." she said.  
  
  
  
Tori looked out into the night, watching the snow as it fell onto the ground. He was glad that Julian was there with him, the two of them huddled together in bed for warmth.  
  
"It's beautiful this time of year." Julian commented.  
  
"Yes, It always reminds me of the time we caught Sierra and Rei sharing their first intimate moment." Tori said.  
  
"That was very awkward for them." Julian said.  
  
Tori smiled. "No more awkard than it was for us when my dad caught us. Do you remember?" Tori asked.  
  
Julian remembered vividly. Tori had offered to make spiced cider for everyone while Sierra, Rei, Angel and Serenity were visiting one day. The children, in their absence, decided to play Truth or Dare. Angel had dared Serenity and Sierra to kiss each other. The two girls shyly complied, blushing the whole time, then Serenity dared Sierra to kiss Rei.  
  
Serenity smiled as Rei's face turned a bright crimson shade. He gasped as Sierra accepted her dare, moving closer to the dark haired boy. He could feel his heart begin to race as he could feel her breath against his face. He closed his eyes...  
  
"What are you kids doing?" Tori asked them.  
  
The two of them jumped back, startled, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Your father was very understanding about everything." Julian said.  
  
"He said that he had known all along and was completely supportive." Tori said.  
  
"I hope Sierra and Rei felt the same way when he caught them." Julian said.  
  
"They're still young. I think it was more curiousity than anything. Who knows if anything will ever develop between those two." Tori said.  
  
"You're protective of her the way you were about Sakura. That's one of the things I love about you, Tori." Julian said.  
  
Tori looked out the window again and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Christmas morning, Sierra thought, and no one was awake yet. Maybe I'll make breakfast for everyone this morning. She heard her uncle Tori's coffeemaker come on.  
  
"I guess he'll be up soon. Maybe I'll help." she saidt  
  
She opened the pantry and pulled out a box of muffin mix. Humming to herself, she began to prepare the batter. "Good morning, Christmas monster." Tori teased her.  
  
She shot him a dirty look as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I decided to make muffins since I was the first one up this morning." Sierra said.  
  
"Your father has been up for a couple hours." Tori told her.  
  
"He has?" she questioned him.  
  
"He pointed outside to the backyard where Li was practicing his martial arts moves with his sword. This was a sight Sierra was used to. Her dad worked out often, wanting to always stay fit. He taught many classes at her parents athletics school.  
  
Still mixing her batter, she stood in silence and watched him for a few minutes.  
  
"Sierra! Good morning sweetheart. How long have you been up?" he asked. "Not very long. Merry Christmas, Dad." she said.  
  
He smiled as he embraced her.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too. You better go inside before you catch your death out here. I'll be inside in a few minutes." Li told her.  
  
Sierra says "okay.", as she walks into the kitchen, and pours the batter into a muffin pan, and puts it in the oven.  
  
"Can I have some coffee, uncle Tori?" Sierra asked.  
  
"You're not old enough to drink coffee." Sakura stated.  
  
"Merry Christmas mom!" Sierra exclaimed.  
  
"Merry Christmas Sierrra." her mother replied.  
  
"We have two Chritsmas monsters up early this morning." Tori taunted them.  
  
"Ignore your uncle Sierra. He just doesn't know any better." Sakura said. She poured herslef and Sierra a glass of milk.  
  
"Where's Julian? He's usually up by now." Sakura said.  
  
"He decided to sleep in this morning, considering that it's his birthday." Tori said. "When are we suppossed t be at Eli and Madison's house?" Li asked.  
  
"Whenever everyone is ready. Sierra, I think your muffins are ready." Sakura said. Sierra pulled the muffins out of the oven and started to serve everyone.  
  
Tori eyed her suspiciously. "Is this safe to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Considering that you didn't make them yourself , Tori, I'm sure they're fine." her mother replied.  
  
Sierra ate her plate in record time and prepared a plate for her uncle Julian.  
  
"I'm going to take this up to Uncle Julian." she said.  
  
Tori took everyone's dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"She reminds me of you at her age, Sakura." he said.  
  
"She's growing up so fast. I can still remember when we brought her home for the first time, how awkward that was for everyone." Sakura said.  
  
It had been soon after she and Li had gotten married and they were new parents. Her dad had been very helpful instructing her int he best way to feed and bathe Sierra, and Tori had felt overwelmed when they let him hold his newborn niece.  
  
He had cared for Sakura in her youth, but it had been nothing like holding Sierra for the first time. The two uncles smothered the new baby with affrection, feeling as vulnerable as she was. Madison filmed everything, she herself about to have her own child.  
  
She and Sakura had gotten pregnant at the same time, and had shared the whole experience together. Madison's son Rei came a few months later and the two women vowed that their two children would grow up best friends, just like they had. 


End file.
